Stay Away
by The All-American Rejects
Summary: Dasey. Emily is moving away and Casey finds new friends, or rather, they find her! But the rest of the McDonald-Venturi family doesn't seem too thrilled about Casey's new friends and notice a sudden change of behavior.
1. Casey 1 - Derek 0

**Disclaimer - I don't own _Life with Derek_**

Emily was moving away... Describing me as sad was an underestimation. And as selfish as it sounds; when you know that you're going to lose someone that means the world to you, you don't want to be reminded of them ever again. And if you get reminded of them, something snaps inside of you. You'll feel lonely, no matter how many people around you.

_Okay, Casey. Breathe. You can do it!_

I closed my eyes briefly, while taking a deep breath and then I nodded to myself and stepped inside.

"Hey, mom!" I chirped.

Mom was sitting on the couch, watching some cooking show, I suppose. "Oh.. hey, sweetie!" She said.

"Where is everyone? It seems so... quiet. Too quiet, actually." Or maybe it was just the fact that I already felt empty with Emily leaving, that an empty house, which was usually filled with noise (Marti was mostly the cause) and felt so lively (Derek was mostly the cause), was suddenly feeling like the loneliest place on earth.

"Edwin and Lizzie are at David's, Martie is at the grocery store with George and Derek's out with Sally." Mom explained, her eyes glued on the TV.

I nodded merely to no one.

Beat.

_I cannot bare this any longer!_ I sighed deeply, hoping mom would catch up.

It worked. She looked up at me. "How was school, sweetie?" She asked, then took a closer look at me, realization finally hitting her. She frowned. "Casey, honey, have you been crying?"Her voice was drained with concern and she took my wrist and led me to the couch.

I sat down and figured that crying was okay now. So I didn't hold it in any longer and sobbed and sobbed, cried and cried... sobbed a little more. Yeah, I was a mess.

Mom hugged me and stroked my head. Her eyes were filled with concern and I just made her whole shirt snotty... I felt really bad about it. "Mom... Em -" I was cut off by a sob that escaped my mouth. "... and then I... but she-" Sobbing. "... away... what... I... mom..." I muffled between sobs. It felt like choking.

"Casey, sweetie... It's okay, it's okay. Calm down first, honey. Sssh..." She whispered softly, as she rubbed my back comfortingly.

A few minutes had passed and I could still cry a whole a river but I had a little of my dignity left. Derek would've laughed his butt off, if he'd seen me like this, so I stopped. My eyes felt red and puffy and my face was burning. My cheeks were wet and - too much information? Sorry.

I got out of mom's arms and finally faced her. "I'm sorry, sweetie." Her voice was soft, yet it hurt.

I looked down on my lap, not really knowing what to do with myself. _Is it really coming to an end? _

Mom put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile. "Is it very far?" She asked warily. Almost child-like.

I looked up. "She's moving to France, mom!" I chuckled pathetically, throwing my head back. "At least she's still on the same planet, right?" Mom's response was a light smile. I smiled to myself with glassy eyes, a thought suddenly crossing my mind. "I bet Derek doesn't even know where France is."

* * *

><p>I had decided to write a letter to Emily - pouring all my thoughts, feelings and fears on a sheet of paper. I also made a photo album and a playlist with songs that held so many memories of the time we shared with Em.<p>

I had given it to her the next day and we said out goodbyes. Yeah, fine! Some tears fell...

Even Derek had hugged Emily in the school, even though normally he doesn't do hugging, especially not in public. That really showed how Derek cared and that meant _a whole lot _for Derek to do such a thing. "Take care, Emily." He even smiled. Not a I'm-the-best-whadda-ya-gonna-do-about-it, but a genuine smile. So I smiled.

"Oh! And give Klutzilla here a call from time to time. You know how she is," He smirked, and pointed his thumb over his shoulder where I stood. "She's not very good at socializing..."

At least it brought a good laugh out of Emily. My response to that however was, "De-rek!". This made him laugh.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep very well that night so I got up and made myself a hot chocolate and while I was at it, I took a paperbag out of the drawer, in case I'd cry and hyperventilate again.<p>

Taking a seat in the kitchen, I wrapped my hands around the mug and let it warm me. And I stole a glance on the clock, as I took a sip. My eyes felt so weary, yet I couldn't find any sleep. Ugh, I was a mess!

"3 am..." I mumbled, not believing that I was awake that late on a school day.

I put the mug down, when I heard the entrance door open. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to get a better look but it was pretty dark. I heard a loud noise followed by a muffled 'Ouch!'.

_Derek_, I thought with an eye-roll.

I didn't really care why he was coming home so late and I just hoped that he didn't see me. Fortunately, he made his way upstairs, without noticing me.

I leaned back in my seat and let out a sigh, taking my hands off the mug. How was I going to survive without my best friend? I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. _I feel so lonely..._

* * *

><p>"Why am I so selfish?" I exclaimed, pacing around.<p>

Paul's eyes just followed me, one hand on his chin. He looked pretty confused... Poor Paul. But I really had no idea how to handle losing my best friend!

"Casey, the human is _always _selfish in a way." He answered, leaning forward and clapping his hands together. "No matter what we're doing, we always do something that has someting in it for us - even if we do it unconciously." He explained. "We're always thinking of ourselves," He raised his eyebrows. "Even if we wanna help someone."

"Okay," I breathed out. "Yeah, I get it." I sat down, and bit my lip. "Still! I'm having selfish thoughts and it's making me feel terrible!" I exclaimed desperately and poor Paul flinched a little at my random outburst. _Sorry, Paul._

"I mean, she's moving to a whole new country! It's probably even harder for her _but still_," My voice rising on the last part. "Here I am, thinking about how I'm going to cope without her by my side!" I pouted. I was really angry with myself.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, Casey. But the truth is, it's going to be hard for you both! And it's okay to feel like this - she's probably feeling the same way too." He told me. "It's okay to be selfish and to miss your best friend. Give it time."

Maybe he was right.

I nodded, a small smile - that didn't quite reach my eyes - forming. "Thanks, Paul."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." He said softly, returning my smile. "Time's up!" He then announced.

I grinned, rolling my eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, Paul!"

He chuckled. I did too.

* * *

><p>I was standing on my locker and looking at some pictures I had taken with Emily, when my stupid, obnoxious, immature dumb step-brother walked into me, bumping his shoulder into mine, causing me to drop the pictures. "Der-ek!" I huffed.<p>

Derek just smirked, which made me even angrier. And with Emily leaving, you better don't mess with me! I was ready to scratch his eyes out. _Bad. Move. Venturi. _I narrowed my eye.

He looked down at what I had dropped. Instead of picking them up for me, of course. Stupid Derek! I kneeled down and picked them up, growling.

"Awe, sorry, Case," He told me in a tone that would make others believe that he was genuine about his 'apology', but I knew better. I rolled my eyes at him. "I forgot that Emily was the only person who was strong enough to pretend like she enjoyed your company.." He shook his head in a dramatic way. "Tsk, tsk, it's sad, really."

I saw red.

A feeling of sadness, bitterness, frustration and maybe even shame combined rushed through me.

"What's wrong, Derek? Did Sally make you cry again? Do you have to remind yourself how 'manly' you are again by trying to make your sister feel bad?" I growled.

"_Step_-sister." Was all he had to say with a frustrated look, which I know he used to cover up his defeat with, before making his way past me.

I smirked on the inside. _Casey 1 - Derek 0_

"Hey! That was pretty impressive." I heard someone snicker.

"Huh?"

"Telling your brother, Derek Venturi off like that - Impressive." Another voice said.

I turned around to see a group of three people leaning on some lockers. One girl and two guys.

"Oh," I said dumbly, feeling a blush forming on my cheeks. "Thanks."

"You're Casey McDonald, right?" The girl with red hair and green eyes asked me. Her hair was in a bombshell, she had smokey-eye makeup and a leather jacket on. She was looking pretty... rad. I liked it!

"Uh, yeah." I answered, wondering how they knew me and how come I never noticed them? "How do you know my name? I'm pretty sure I've never seen you guys before."

One of the guys chuckled. He had black hair that was a bit galled up on the front and crystal blue eyes. Handsome boy, I gotta admit. Who am I kidding? He looked gorgeous! "We're not around here very often." He told me.

"We're skippin'." The blonde guy with messy hair and brown eyes shrugged. Man, he looked gorgeous too! "And we know almost everyone here." He added.

_They're skipping school? _I tried to stay calm and collected on the outside but on the inside I kinda... freaked out.

"Wanna have lunch with me and these two idiots?" The girl offered, pointing at them over her shoulder.

The one with the black hair just winked at me playfully and the blonde one looked rather bored.

Did I mention how gorgeous they look?

I bit my lip. I was really torn... On one hand, I really do need someone to eat lunch with to not look like a complete loser but on the other hand... they seem too rebellious for me.

I looked at them.

They looked at me.

I looked at them.

_What the heck! _

"I'd love to!" I beamed.

They just looked at each other, raising their eyebrows but grinning.

Did I say something wrong?


	2. Detention for Casey

"Detention, Miss McDonald!"

"Wh- No! Please, Mister Smith. I can't get detention. People like me don't get detention! People like Derek do and I'm not like Derek! Because that would mean that I have stinky feet and bad eating manners, but I don't and.. and.." I was rambling like an idiot but there was no way for me to get detention. Mom would be so disappointed..

"You are one of my best students, Casey. I really don't know what has gotton into you." Mister Smith sighed in disappointement."And the car was a present from my Moooom." He whined, before clearing his throat.

I looked down. "I am very sorry, Mister Smith."

"You may go now."

Dang it! Mom is goining to be so disappointed..Poor Mister Smith..

I opened the door and was greeted by my new 'friends'. Blake, the dark haired guy was leaning on a wall next to Colton, the blonde one.

"How did it go, Masey?" Dana asked.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the nickname she gave to me. It was a mix of 'Casey' and 'McDonald'. Honestly, the nickname sucked.

"I got my first detention." I said rather to myself.

Colton chuckled. "What? You too? You didn't even do anything."

I sighed. "Standing next to you guys, while you were caught in the act was apperantly enough to give me detention.." I mumbled.

Colton walked up to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder, like Derek always does when he wants to get on my nerves. "Lighten up, Casey." He smiled and I melted. "We'll keep you company."

"And," Blake spoke up. "We will make it up to you."

"How so?" I wondered, as Colton let go of me.

"We'll take you to _the _party!" He smirked, his eyes sparkling.

I didn't like the sound of this.. _The _party? I never liked parties.

"I'll pass." I said, biting my lip nervously.

"Come one," Dana rolled her eyes. "Don't you wanna have some fun?" She smiled.

"I had enuogh 'fun' for today." I told them with a sigh. "I'd rather not go, guys. Sorry.."

"You're a tough nut to crack," Blake said, taking the cigarette from behind his ear and putting it in his mouth. He lit it and took a drag. "I gotta give you that." He blew the smoke out.

My eyes must've jumped out of their sockets, before I began to cough, trying to speak up. "Blake, are you out of your mind?" I exclaimed in a whisper. "It's forbidden to smoke in the schoolbuilding!"

Colton chuckled. "Are you coming or nah?"

I waved some smoke out of my face and turned to Colton. "No." I answered.

"Okay," Dana shrugged. "What do you like to do for fun then?" She asked.

"Well," I smiled. "I like to watch movies with Emily, or have a beauty-day, where we talk about cute guys and I like to read and dance and write to-do lists to get things done!"

They stared at me. Blake blew some smoke out.

He he.. awkward.

"You dance?" Dana spoke up with hesitation and smiled a little. "That doesn't sound too bad.."

Blake nodded. "Nice."

"Nuh uh," Colton chuckled. "Cool kids don't dance."

"You can dance at the party all you want," Blake told me. "So what do you say?"

"I..I really don't know, guys." I said with a sigh, giving them a halfheartly smile. "I'll think about it. But I gotta go to class now - I'm already late."

"Aight, see you in detention." Blake winked.

"Yeah, see you guys." I said, before making my way to class.

_I'm so screwed.._

* * *

><p>I walked into the house, prepared to get an earful from my Mom for being so late and not telling her where I was.<p>

"Is that Casey?"

Mom walked out of the kitchen, followed by George. Marti rushed down the stairs and circled around me, I looked down at her.

"Thank god!" Mom breathed out, putting a hand on her chest.

I looked up at her. "Hey, Mom! Hey, George! I never noticed how young you guys actually look but in this light you -"

"Casey, where were you?" Mom demanded.

"I got detention." I answered quietly.

"_What_?" An obnoxious voice piped up.

My glares found their way to Derek, who was sitting on his fart-heated arm chair, with a bag of chips on his lap. He started to laugh hysterically and almost choked on a potatoe chip.

My glares became more intense and his laugh louder.

"Derek!" George warned. Well, rather pleaded but the idiot didn't stop!

Mom gasped. "What happened?"

"Well.. you see.." I struggled with my words, but took a deep breath and was about to answer, when Derek spoke between laughter. "The keener got detention? What did ya do? Complain about to little homework?" I decided to ignore him and to continue, even though I blushed. "Some people sprayed on Mister Smith's car and I happened to be near by."

Yes, I did not mention that I befriended those people. I hate lying to Mom more than anything and heaven knows how terrible I am at it.. But technically I didn't, I just didn't tell the _whole _truth, right?

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a Saturday night by my own in the living room, watching some TV show, I didn't pay much attention to.<p>

Everyone else was already sleeping, minus Derek, who was out with Sally doing..stuff, probably.

"Ugh!" My body shook in disgust at the thought.

I was about to get up and make myself ready for bed, when suddenly I got a message from Colton.

_Go to your room and open your window;) _

I was both creeped out and excited. But more excited! This was like this book I read once.

I hurried cautiously up the stairs, so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

When I walked into my room and opened the window, I saw Blake and Colton sitting on a branch of a tree in front of my window.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked puzzled but couldn't hold back giggles.

"We came to take you to the party." Blake answered, casually.

"Yeah, and we figured that you parents wouldn't let their little girl go to a party after earning detention, so we're sneaking you out." Colton told me with a smirk.

"Where did you leave Dana?" I wondered.

Blake pointed down and I looked and saw her waiting down there.

"Come on," Colton winked, motioning me towards them.

This felt surreal, yet I felt so alive, Adrenaline rushed through my body and I didn't wish for it to stop.

Blake reaaced for my hand to help me climb out. I was about to take it, when I remembered something, "I need to get changed first!"

Colton searched for somethnig in his pocket and pulled put a cigarette, which he put behnid his ear. "We don't have time for this. You look fine, Casey."

"Fine." I gave in with a smile, and took Blake's hand. Both of them helped me to climb out and I was sitting on the branch too now, when my door opened.

My eyes shot open and my life flashed in front of them.

"Dang it!" I mumbled.

Derek stepped into my room with crossed arms and both eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" I hissed.

He shrugged. "I came back and was about to go to my room, when I heard something and wanted to see what Space Case is up to." He answered cockily.

"None of your buisness!"

"Trying to sneak out, are we?" He smirked scumily, raising an eyebrow. "Nora and Dad won't like this." He said in a sing-song manner.

"How much?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"80 bucks."He answered.

That little rat!

"40!" I told him.

Surprisingly, he took it into account and said shortly after a while, "40 and you take me to the party you're obviously going to."

"What? No!"

"No parties without Derek Venturi." He stated. "Either I'm coming or.. Nora and Dad could get scent of it.."

"Let the snitch come." Colton advised with a shrug.

"Watch your mouth, tosspot!" Derek scoffed.

"Easy." Colton put his hands up.

UGH! He's ruining everything! "Fine!" I agreed angrily.

"Let's go," Blake said and the boys and I were about to climb down the tree, when this moron spoke up again. "You're not climbing down the tree, Case. Use the door, you monkey."

I breathed out heavily. _Control yourself._ I was so close to biting of his head and spitting it onto the ground. "Leave me alone, would you?"

"It's save, okay?" Blake said. "We're taking care, no worries there."

"I'm not worried for her safety," Derek clarified."If she falls down the tree, bleeds out and dies, I'll be the one to blame."

Colton raised his eyebrows and both nodded, telling me to climb in and use the door. I sighed but did so anyway.

* * *

><p>"Why am I sitting in the Prince? I could have taken a ride on Blake's or Colton's motorcycle!" I whined. I was getting really frustrated with Derek.<p>

He sighed. "Case, I already told you I'm responsible for you."

I turned away and looked out the window. "Moron.." I mumbled.

"As soon as we're at the party you can do whatever you want, Spacey." He assured me. "Just make sure that you don't get hurt, so I can keep my butt."

I smiled secretly and rolled my eyes. This was Derek's way of saying 'take care'.

"Yeah, yeah." I told him.

After a moment of silence, he sighed and said, "How come you go to a party?"

I shrugged. "Felt like it, I guess."

"You got detention 'cause of them, huh?" He almost stated casually.

_Shoot!_ "Don't tell Mom and George, please." I bit my lip.

"Yeah, yeah." He told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the support, guys :) <strong>


	3. Stick to Your Books

The Party was.. pretty wild! Smashed people stumbling across the house or laying on the ground, couples dry-humping on the dance-floor, people that were higher than the mount everest and loud blasting music, which was loud enough for whole Canada to hear.

I was standing alone in the corner (for heaven knows how long) and watched the peole that passed by.

"Now I remember why I hate parties so much." I told myself with a humorless chuckle.

Derek went off the minute he had walked in, saying something about finding a friend of his. Dana and the boys went somewhere and told me to wait here. I had already given up on them but I couldn't go, since Derek was my ride home and if I'd ask him to take me home, it would give him the satistfaction of me being pitiful. So, no thanks.

Just when I had decided to go get some fresh air, a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and scared the heck out of me. "Blake." I breathed out, but the loud music drowned my voice. "Woe.. you startled me half to death!" I said mostly to myself, with a wheezing chuckle.

He just took my wrist and led me outside. When we had finally made our way through the crowded house and to the backyard, I sighted Dana and Colton. We walked over to them. Both held joints in their hands.

My stomach clenchen and turned, as my glances followed the joints to their mouth. "Guys," I said in apprehension, when Blake held his joint under my nose. "I don't smoke."

_How did I get myself into this?_

I could be in my room right now. On my cozy bed, reading a great book, while drinking hot chocolate and snuggling my favorite teddy!

"Don't be such a deadhead," Dana said scronfully. "How about you start to live a little?"

I gave her an eyebrow raise.

"Try it." Blake smiled, handing it to me. I stared at him,fear probably showing fear in my eyes. Blake just nodded in approval, telling me to go ahead.

Maybe I did kinda lose myself that night.

I hesitated, my hand was shaking but I took it at last and led it to my mouth and took a puff.

Every part of my being went numb and I didn't feel the need to be perfect, to prove anything to anybody. I didn't feel the void that Emily had left. I felt nothing at all and everything at once.

The sensation of smoke in my lungs caused me to cough hysterically. Blake patted me on the back. My coughs were followed by giggles,that I suddenly couldn't hold back. However they were short-lived.

"Casey?"

_Uh Oh.. _

They looked up and I turned around, whimpering as if I was in pain.

This was _so_ not good..

Derek approached us with a stone-hard expression on his face. He looked down at the joint in my hand. This wasn't me. Everything seems upside-dowm. What did I do? I felt the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Okay, _you _need to stay the hell away from her!" Derek told them with a raised voice, looking up at them with an intimidating look.

"Dude! Chill!" Colton said remorselessy. "It's just weed and she took like one puff. You're not her -" Before he could finish his sentence, Derek had punchend him in the face.

"Derek!" I yelled, not believing what was going down.

They looked all at him in in complete shock like me. Colton was holding his hand in front of his now bleeding nose with the same look.

_Shoot, this is all my fault!_ I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I would have never thought that Derek would react like that.. Why was he so irritabled? Did he have too many drinks? But Derek was never an angry-drunk.

"See, _this_," Colton spoke darkly, pointing at his nose. "Was a big mistake!"

Derek crossed his arms, sneering. "My sentiments exactly! Your mom should've used protection."

"Der-ek! Enough!" I exclaimed, wiping the tears roughly away.

"You little son of a-" Colton mumbled angrily, stepping forward. He was held back by Dana and Blake.

Derek shot him the darkest glare, stepping forward as well, but I put a hand on his shoulder. "Knock it off!" I told him, shakily.

This was the first time that Derek had looked at me that night. "We're going." He simply said with a look that could have been disappointment. I just hoped it wasn't..

"I'm so sorry, you guys.." I mumbled silently, before following Derek.

Blake gave me a small, sad smile and Dana nodded. Colton was looking at the ground, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>The guilt was already eating my alive. I tried to hold back the tears and the sobs but it burned and suffocated me inside. I couldn't even look Derek in the eyes how would I look Mom and George in the face if they find out?<p>

I was staring out the window, hoping to god that Derek wouldn't say anything. Even though the silence was nagging on my heart as well.

No such luck.

"I'm telling Nora and Dad." He said.

My heart stopped for a few seconds there. I looked at him. "I already regret it.. please don't tell them, Derek. I will do you chores and all your homework! Please!" Gosh, I sounded so pathetic. But Mom couldn't know - she would be so disappointed. I can't do that to her!

He shrugged. "Fine by me. I'm still telling them."

"If you tell them they will know that you sneaked out of the house too!" I reminded him, helplessly. "Also I gave you 40 bucks - they will never know what happened. Why do you do this to me Derek? You know how disappointed they will be! I hate you!"

_Woe.. that was harsh. _But at that moment I didn't care.

"You're dugging yourself a grave." Derek said coldly.

"Derek, please!" I sighed, a tear rolling down.

He completely ignored it."Who are these people anyway? And what have they done to your keener-self?" He wondered, scornfully. "Better stick to your books, Spacey."

Anger boiled up inside me and I frowned. The tears fell freely from my eyes now and I didn't try to hide them anymore. "What is your problem?" I exclaimed. "It's none of your buisness anyway!"

"Whatever." He said.

"You do realize that you will be grounded as well. Which means, that you won't be able to see Sally?" I snapped testily.

Derek sighed. "Okay, fine," He spoke. "You win, Space Case."

I breathed out, with a n uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the support! :) <strong>


	4. Dancing With the Devil

I still don't know what has gotten into me yesterday. And I wanted nothing more than to forget that it all happened... Sooner or later Derek would use it to blackmail me - well, then I'm scuppered. How could I be so dumb? I was filled with regret and the memories of yesterday were haunting me... My mind was a mess! Anyways, I was studying a bit to clear my mind, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called out, not taking my eyes off of my book.

Lizzie walked in and handed me the phone. "For you." She said, smiling.

"Thanks," I told her and put the phone to my ear, while Lizzie walked out the door. "Hello?"

"Casey," I could hear Emily smile. "How are you doing?"

"Emily!" I exclaimed happily. I felt whole again. "Fine, how are you? How is France?"

"Great! You gotta visit me sometime!" Emily squealed. "And the boys! Oh, the boys... One guy on my school told me: 'J'ai la nausée.'No idea what it means but it sounds really nice!"

I laughed a bit. "Em, he told you that he feels nauseous!"

"Seriously?" She began to laugh as well. "Oh well. Everytihng sounds good when you say it in french!" - "True."

Beat.

"Erm, Casey? Wanna know the main reason I called you?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked, getting concerned.

Emily sighed. "See... Don't tell him I told you but.. Derek asked me to give you a call cause he said that'the Princess acts like a rebellious turd' His words, not mine..."

My jawbone dropped. _I can't believe that he calls Emily and talks to her about me like that... He is so infuriating! I am not a _-shiver-_turd!_

"What's going on? You can tell me." She said softly.

"It's nothing. Really. He's just trying to get on my nerves." I answered bitterly.

"Look, I know he can be quite mean to you but he would not call and say something like this if it wasn't serious. He does care... a bit. That much you can't deny! So what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes. _Derek caring about me? Yeah, right. One second thought though... maybe he does kind of and it's appreciated but his main interest is still to annoy the living daylight out of me and that's not appreciated at all!_

"Everything is fine, Em. Trust me."

* * *

><p>"It's so nice of Sally to help us with dinner, don't you think? She's almost familiy," Mom smiled, putting the bowl of salad on the table.<p>

"I do agree that it's kind of refreshing to know that Derek has someone to take care of him in the real world and that he wouldn't be forced to eat his stinky socks in case he'll ever move out of here." I shrugged nodding, while putting the last plate on the table.

Mom shook her head and grinned a bit. "It's refreshing to know that you kids don't utterly hate each other's guts."

"Uhh..." I hesitated jokingly. "I wouldn't bet on it."

"Casey." Mom pleaded.

"Mom, I was just joking." I assured her with a chuckle.

Just then, Edwin and Lizzie ran down the stairs. "Edwin, give it back!" Lizzie shouted and chased Edwin around the couch.

I heard Mom sigh from behind me, so I tried to step in. "What are you guys doing?"

"Edwin's reading my diary! Please do something, Casey!" Lizzie answered in exhaustion with a last attempt to snatch the book out of Edwin's grip.

"_We __**have **__to win the next game for it's a matter of live and death or rather love and death -" _- "Edwin, this is not okay! Give Lizzie her -" - "_If not, Johnny will __**never **__notice me and I -" _

_Wait a minute. Lizzie has a crush? Why didn't she tell me? Aww, this is so exciting!_

"Johnny?" I asked.

"Stop, Edwin!" Lizzie snarled. "Or I will rip all your limps out! One. By. One."

"Kids!" Mom intervened, before Sally came out of the kitchen with Derek having his arm around her hip. "What's going on?" She wondered.

"He's reading my diary aloud!" Lizzie replied loudly with annoyance.

Sally exchanged looks with Derek. He just shrugged.

"Hey, Edwin," Sally said. "Wanna give me a hand in the kitchen?"

"Sorry, I'm busy here." Edwin gave back, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"So I'm assuming you don't want any chocolate pudding?" - "No, I.. Wait, did ya say _chocolate pudding_?"

Derek snorted. "I can't believe he's falling for this," He crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow cockily. "What a poor sucker."

"Follow me." Sally waved him to her, smiling.

And as I looked at Sally, I couldn't help but think that she seemed to be perfect in every way. No wonder that she succeeded in taming _the_ Derek Venturi. Chapeau!

"Lead the way, lady!" Edwin grinned, still holding the diary in his hand.

"Ed!" Derek warned, taking the diary away from him, as Edwin passed by. Once Sally and Edwin were in the kitchen, Derek opened the diary again. "Let's see..." He mumbled, before I snatched it out of his hand. He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Just when Lizzie walked up to me and took her diary with a relieved sigh, it knocked on the door.

I opened the door, just to see Colton standing in front of it. "Colton?" I think it is beyond debate that I was surprised. After the incident at the party I seriously thought that they'd never want to see me again.

"Casey, honey, who is it?" My mom came out of the kitchen.

"Oh," I stepped aside. "It's Colton, a... friend?" I hoped. He nodded and I smiled.

"Is your nose alright?" I quickly whispered.

"It's fine." He answered with a chuckle. "Hey..." Colton greeted my Mom rather awkwardly, waving lightly but my Mom seemed to like him nevertheless, judging by her face expression.

"Why don't you join us? We're about to eat dinner." Mom offered.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be too much of a bother. I just wanted to ask Casey if -"

"Good. See? He doesn't want to be a bother. Good boy!" Derek suddenly spoke up and I sighed in anger. "Bye then. It was good to see you, bud. Get home safely!"

"Derek, please." Mom cleared her throat, in an awkward attempt to get him to shut up.

Colton fixed his eyes on Derek and a half-smirk crept on his lips. "Come to think of it... I would actually love to take you up on your nice offer! Thank you very much, Misses McDonald." Derek glared daggers back at him.

I bit my lip. _Oh, boy..._

* * *

><p>"So I said: 'Why don't you look at your hands?'." Everyone laughed at Colton's story. And everyone one the table seemed to enjoy his company. Well, minus Derek. I, myself couldn't really relax either - I was so scared that someone would mention the party.<p>

Derek suddenly searched for my eyes. I looked at him and his told me to speak to him. "I'll get us some more... soup from the kitchen!" I laughed nervously. Yes, I am a terrible liar, okay.

"Can you get me something to drink?" Derek asked, as I got up. So the act was on.

"Get it yourself!" I played along.

"Whatever, Space Case."

We both walked into the kitchen. No one really seemed to care, except Colton. I think he got that something wasn't right.

I turned around to Derek and he sighed. "Look, if Nora and Dad knew what kind of guy he is, he'd get his sorry ass kicked out of here."

"But they don't." I said a bit anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell them, would you?" Before Derek had even the chance to answer, I added, "They seem to like him. He isn't so bad after all."

Derek looked away, showing me how much he didn't care about all of this. He crossed his arms. "What's in for me if I keep my mouth shut?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Once a rat, always a rat!_

"Uhm, you won't get grounded for sneacking to a party?" I spat sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged. "Watching TV all day long? Doesn't sound too bad."

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked.

"You'll be my slave for... let's say 1 week and a half." He answered casually.

_Wh- Sla-? _I gave him a punch on the shoulder. _Dream on!_

"Ow! What was that for, freak?" Derek complained. "You'll do my homework, school projects, my chores and stuff, that's all, while I can relax all week long." He smirked. "And after that," Derek added. "I won't tell them anything about your new 'friends'."

I looked at him, biting my lip. "Deal?" He asked. "Deal." I said, nodding.

Am I dancing with the devil here?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! :) Sorry for the long wait but school is getting in the way. <strong>

**Thank you for all the support! **


	5. Busted

**Disclaimer - I don't own Life with Derek **

* * *

><p>This week felt like an eternity.<p>

All I was doing was cleaning up after Derek Venturi, the pig. I was also spending my afternoons with doing his homework, and my nights with all his school-projects. I was bone-tired, to say the least. But not only was Derek draining all of my energy, while he was idling away his time, no - he had also managed to kill my social-life off. Then again, Derek was convinced that my social-life was none-existent.. Idiot.

_One more day, just one more day_, was what I was telling myself to stay sane, as I picked up Derek's stinky sock and put it in the laundry-bin, before shuddering in disgust.

"Hey, Case," I heard him shout from downstairs. "Can you uh, bring me a soda?"

I sighed heavily, but right then, I heard my cell-phone vibrating, so I took it out and looked at my messages, as I blew a strand out of my face.

_From: Colton_

_U dead? _

I chewed on my bottom lip. I had so much work to do that I could barely see Colton, Dana and Blake. So they were assuming that I'm avoiding them. Just when I made new friends, Derek had to go and ruin this for me!

"Casey?" Derek shouted once more. "My soda?"

"I hope you'll choke on it!" I mumbled to myself in annoyance, before I replied Colton.

_Wanna hang out tomorrow? _

I put the cell-phone back in my pocket and hurried downstairs. Derek was sitting in his armchair, like always and was watching hockey. Can you keep a secret? I actually do like watching hockey too. I mean, hockey looks like fun and I do know a few things about hockey, since I watch every game of Derek's team (Mom and George force me, more or less) and I sometimes watch it on TV (when Derek takes the remote and I don't feel like putting up a fight). Needless to say that a good book's still better than watching hockey games, but it's not that bad actually.

As I walked to the kitchen, to get soda, Marti ran down the stairs and plopped right onto Derek's lap. "Smerek, will you play princess and fairy with me? I'm the fairy and you can be the princess!" She exclaimed happily and somewhat excitedly.

"Smarti, I'm afraid I make an ugly princess. A handsome young man, but a butt-ugly princess." He told her in a doubtful, yet playful tone.

I walked up to them to give Mr. Venturi his soda.

"But you always look beautiful, Smerek!" Marti replied and put her little arms around his neck, hugging him closer. He hugged her back. "Not as beautiful as my Smarti." He smiled, which caused Marti to giggle. "But you _are _beautiful, even as a princess! Ask Casey." Marti then told him. She let go of him and looked at me. "Right, Casey?"

Derek's cheeks slightly gained color, but they quickly went back to their normal color. He wouldn't look at me and I stopped myself from smirking. "Don't ask Space Case questions like that, Smarti. She's got a bad taste!"

"Oh, well. I was about to say that he actually does look stunningly _beautiful_," I explained in a sweet tone, which reeked of sarcasm. I stretched the word 'beautiful' and looked right at Derek, who still wouldn't look at me. "But after all, I've got a really bad taste." I slipped the soda into his hand.

"You have a great taste then, Casey!" Marti grinned, toothily.

Derek sighed. "Look, Smarti, why don't you ask Edwin this time? I promise I will play princess with you next time." He said.

"Okay." Marti nodded in agreement and jumped out of Derek's lap, before running up the stairs, shouting: "Edwin, Edwin, Edwin!"

I watched her, smiling, before plopping down on the couch next to Derek. "I kept my side of the bargain," I told him. "So… you won't tell George and Mom about the party, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I keep my word, Case." He answered, before turning the volume on.

"Good." I smiled. "Do you need something before I leave?"

Derek turned his head around to face me and pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I was hoping I could do something with Dana and the boys today." I shrugged. Colton had not answered me yet and I was kinda worried that they would be mad at me.

Derek raised his eyebrows, as he sipped from his soda. "They're still willing to hang out with a keener like you?"

I felt a pang in my chest. I hate it when Derek, or anyone else for that matter, calls me a keener more than I would ever admit. Okay, so I may be predictable, which is totally fine by me. But I'm not as boring and uptight as everyone thinks I am. I hate being labeled as a boring, annoying prude. Every person has much more depth, if you care enough to figure that person out. Derek doesn't.

"I take that as a 'no'." I sighed with an obvious fake smile. I got up, took my coat and went out of the house, without waiting for an answer. I'm not going to stick around and play his servant, when all he does is hurt me.

* * *

><p>I walked to the park and sat down on a bench.<p>

_I'm in the park. Where are u guys? _

There was no reply. I sat there for half an hour or so, when the three suddenly walked up to me. "You guys actually came." I smiled.

"Yup." Blake smirked, and threw his cigarette on the ground, before stepping on it. "Have you been.. Avoiding us though?"

"No," I shook my head. "See, Derek blackmailed me into doing his chores, his homework and all that stuff."

Colton snickered bitterly. "What a shithead…"

Dana sat down next to me. "Lesson's learned, isn't it? Never get caught by Derek again and you'll be fine." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not that easy though - he's so sneaky. He'll do anything to get something out of it."

"Fuck Derek." Colton said unimpressed. "Wanna finish what we began last time at the party?" He asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

Blake sighed. "Wanna somke some weed?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I still feel guilty for last time. I -"

Blake snorted. "Casey, you did nothing wrong, okay? You gotta learn to let loose and just… enjoy life, you know."

I looked down to the ground. _Keener. Keener. Keener. _"I really don't know you guys…"

"Come on, don't you wanna experience new things? Explore yourself? Explore life?" Colton wondered.

_Keener. Keener. Keener. _

"Okay, fine. You know what? Hand it over to me." I smiled, impressed with myself.

Dana smirked at the boys, as Blake gave me a joint and lit it up.

* * *

><p>We were laughing and joking all night.. It was a really fun night!<p>

I actually don't remember _why_ I was laughing, but I was.

"C'mon say it with me, Casey: 'Fucking shit'!" Dana said between laughter.

"I -" I laughed. "No!"

"Say it!" Colton grinned.

"FUCKING SHIT!" I exclaimed, and then covered my mouth quickly. "Fuck, guys, I said it!" My red eyes widened in realization. "I said it again, damn." Never before had these words escaped my mouth. On one hand I felt so.. Dumb saying them.. But on the other hand I kinda liked it and it felt okay. I felt.. Edgier. I sound so pathetic.

"WOOOH!" Colton and Blake cheered.

Suddenly Blake, who was sitting on my left put his arm behind my back. "Wanna make out, Casey?"

"Sure." I tried to hide my smile.

He put his other hand on my cheek and was an inch away, when Dana jumped between us and tapped Blake on the shoulder. She played the - "Cockblocker!" Colton shouted, laughing, before taking a gulp from his beer.

"What is it, Dana?" Blake frowned and pulled his hand away but left his arm around me.

"She's high as a kite - Don't throw yourself at Casey now!"

Blake chuckled. "Me too!"

"So what? No time to make out!"

"It's always time to make out." Blake smirked wearily.

And while they were arguing, I tried to message Derek. For whatever reason.. Don't ask me.

_Derek, ur mean as fuck!_

Thankfully, Colton took the cell-phone away from me. "You don't want to deal with the consequences of this, trust me." He told me, when I looked sulkily at him.

He then took another glance at my cell-phone. "It's almost eleven. We should bring you back home." He told me.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>I hoped no one was worrying about me… Mom would probably ground me for eternity.<p>

When I opened the door no one seemed to be awake. I breathed out in relief and took off my coat.

Well, at least I thought no one was awake. Derek was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

_Shit! Don't act high, Casey… _

"Hey." I waved at Derek. _Ugh, way to go, Casey._

"Um, hey, Spacey." Derek said, with a raised eyebrow. He sounded weirded out. "I told Nora that you're finishing a project at a friend's house - you owe me." He said with a mouth full of food.

"'S okay." I waved it away and tried not to stumble over my own feet, as I made my way upstairs.

"Wait!" Derek said. I stopped walking and cursed under my breath, before I turned around and smiled. Derek gave me a weird look in return and jogged up the stairs. He sniffed at me - um? Freak?

"You reek of weed." He said slowly.

BUSTED!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait, guys..**

**Hope you enjoyed! :) **


	6. Unexplainable Tears

**Disclaimer - I don't own _Life with Derek _**

* * *

><p>"Don't be ridiculous," I laughed nervously and tried to play it cool. "If you don't like my new perfume you could've just said so.. Not that I care about your opinion anyway." But boy, I was failing miserably at it. I wanted nothing more than to crawl out of my skin. Of course Derek Venturi had to know the smell of weed. This was just my luck.. My thoughts were racing and the few seconds it took for him to speak felt like hours.<p>

He frowned at me and I could see a change of emotion in his eyes. "What is it with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively, without really wanting him to answer. "I don't have time for this, Derek!" With that I tried to get away and walk upstairs but he jogged up and blocked my path.

He crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow looking sceptically at me with a hint of cockiness in the way he was gazing at me. "You get detention, you were just lying to me, you go to parties - and let's be honest here, you're way too geeky to go to any other parties than study parties - and you apparently also seem to smoke weed." He listed calmly. "What exactly are you trying to pull here, Space Case? Is it some scheme to get more attention, or something?"

I felt so ridiculous.. Leave it to Derek to make me feel like crap, when I have already hit rock bottom. My lip began to quiver but I didn't allow myself to cry in front of this insensitive jerk. I bit back the tears and tried to let my shaky voice sound even. "News flash: I only went to _one single _party, which you ruined for me - thank you very much, by the way - and I only got detention _one single _time for something I didn't even do!" I took a breath. "I am not trying to get any attention, okay? I couldn't care any less about your opinion! So just go on with your life and mind your own business, fair enough?"

"So you did smoke weed." Was all Derek had to say, his voice getting a tiny bit softer than usual.

This caused me to get calmer as well. "A little, yeah." I confessed silently. "Whatever it is you want from me to get you to not tell anything to George and Mom, I'll do it. But I'm tired so just let me know tomorrow." I told him, not looking at him. I pushed past him and closed the door to my room behind me. I jumped on my bed and cuddled a pillow to my chest, as I curled up to a ball, letting the tears fall, not knowing the reason for my crying. Something was nagging at my heart.

* * *

><p>I had never woken up this tired in my life. Now I knew why Derek was feeling like skipping school most days..<p>

"Casey, honey? Get up, you're running late for school!" I heard Mom say, as I tried to open my eyes.

But as soon as her words had hit me and I came to realization, my eyes jumped out their sockets and I myself jumped out of bed. "Late? For school?" I exclaimed panicky, and threw on a pair of jeans, as Mom sat down on my bed.

"I wanna talk you. Sit down for a second." Mom told me in a serious tone and even though I was in panic because I was running late for school, it occurred to me that Derek might already has told Mom about me smoking weed. My heart was in my mouth and I did as I was told.

"Derek actually told me something, which makes me think that he actually has grown up and that made me very happy," Mom started, as she looked at me and smiled lightly. I gave my best to smile back but something was crushing me inside and I had no idea where Mom was going with this.. "He told me that," Mom took a breath and had a woeful look on her face. "That this guy who stayed for dinner - what was his name again?" - "Colton."

Mom nodded. "Right. That Colton and a few other friends that you have made, since Emily moved, are actually troublemaker. And George and I of course think that it would be the best if you stay away from this people. You have all of our trust and I know that you would never do anything stupid, Casey. And we do understand that you're going through a hard time, since your best friend moved away but.. Maybe you'll find other good friends, if you give it time, honey."

My eyes shifted to the side. _Derek didn't tell them about the party or the weed. _I couldn't believe it, but I was thankful. I was so, so thankful.

"Okay, Mom," I tried to say but it came out as a whisper. I hugged her. "Thank you, Mom. Thank you.." I whispered.

_I won't disappoint you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for all the support! :) I'm really happy that you guys enjoy this**


End file.
